The Hillbilly and the Billonaire
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.Why would Bill Gates, a multi-billionaire bet all of his money in a poker game? Bill was sitting in his huge house in paradise when he said, “I’m going to visit Cousin Joe over in the country side.” “Alright have fun!” remarked Bill’s wife. Later that day he arrived in the great hills of Appalachia. Bill and Joe decided that they would play a simple game of poker at Joe’s house. After Joe had been beating Bill’s butt for the last 30 minutes Bill finally said “I’m all in!” Little did Bill know this would be the biggest blow of his entire life. Bill bet every last cent of his money, all 75 billion and everything he owned, he was positive that he was going to win. Unfortunately, Bill had to fold because of a bad play he noticed. Once Joe realized he was now a billionaire with riches beyond his wildest dreams he jumped up with joy and started screaming and hollering. “I’m the richest man in America!” Joe had 8 kids but they were pretty much grown so he gave them each 50 million dollars, and sent them on their way. Of course Joe went on a spending spree, he bought trucks, cars, a new house, and much more. “I’m divorcing you!” yelled Joe. “Good, I get half the fortune and half of all your toys.” “Good deal” replied Joe. “See you on the other side.” “Bye Joe, have a nice life. You’re missing out on me!” Joe got a new hot wife and they settled down on the coast of California. Joe realized once he had all of these fancy items, that he really wasn’t meant to be rich because nice things are fun and all, but he missed living his old country life. The very next day his kids moved in with him, and that was the turning point where he decided to move back to his home town. He moved back home where all of his kin were. It made him happy on the inside and the out. Where he had tons of money he used it to help out his community. Everyone around him didn’t have many connections to the outside because they were fairly dirt poor. This all changed once Joe moved back. Joe’s main focus was on his man-cave. He had a huge elk on his wall that he had killed while hunting the year before. He had a 60 inch TV, three couches that can recline, and a wall that will turn over and then all over the wall there is guns. There are pistols, semi-automatics, rifles, and shotguns. Bill showed up to Joe’s house at around 12:30 pm. He stood in front of two massive doors and rang the doorbell signaling Joe to come to the front door. Bill pleaded to Joe to take him in because ever since Bill had lost the poker game he was struggling. Joe went inside to discuss this with his wife, he knew that Bill had been living right off the streets because his cloths wear torn and he was very dirty, and he smelled horrible even though it has only been a day and a half. Joe invited him in and put him in his own room where he took a nice long shower in a luxury bathroom. He then found some really nice cloths and put them on, and then proceeded to shave his face successfully. Once he was done, he then walked out of his room and presented himself to Joe “You sure do look good!” remarked Joe. As Joe, his wife, and Bill were headed out the door he thought that if he could just get into the master safe and steal the contract for all of the money, he’d be rich again and Joe would never know what hit him. While they arrived at the restaurant, Bill insisted that he pay for this expensive meal for the three. Bill may have lost his money, but he didn’t lose his intelligence. As dinner was going on he thought of a plan to steal back his money without a trace. They finally got all of their food after waiting for 30 minutes. Bill had the crab and sea food platter while Joe and his wife had medium rare steak with many different sides including mashed potatoes, green beans, and much more. Once they arrived back at the mansion Bill went to his room and put his plan to work. While everyone was sleeping, he hacked the security system without and any evidence left behind. Once he was inside the safe it took him maybe a good 5 minutes of digging through 100 dollar bills. He finally found it, cracked the safe and shot out of there shutting the door behind him and proceeded to the houses back door where he would make his escape. He then got in his mid-sized pickup truck that Joe had bought him after dinner. He arrived at the bank and turned in his contract with his name on it now. He was so happy to finally have his billions of dollars back. He thought to himself “Why didn’t I just do this yesterday?” So don’t try to play a genius and not expect him to get revenge on you.